(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthetic eye with an iris constructed of a photoresponsive, polymer based element. The photoresponsive, polymer based element is responsive to light, so that the pupil constricts in the presence of light.
(2) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,910 to Danz utilizes a photoelectric device such as a phototransistor for detecting environmental light conditions. In the front of the iris is an annular display of electro-optically sensitive material, i.e. a liquid-crystal display (LCD). In bright light, the LCD of the display appears transparent so that the iris is at a radius R1, while in reduced intensity light, the LCD appears dark so that the pupils appear enlarged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,279 to Friel uses multiple layers of increasing diameter photochromic layers, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,727 to Young utilize polarized discs and eyeglasses to give the effect of a pupil responding to light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,392 to Gordon teaches a prosthetic eye with muscle connection points.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,139,577 and 6,391,057 to Schleipman et al. disclose a similar prosthetic eye. In the eye of Schleipman et al., a series of independently activated concentric rings of a visual display give a range from a fully dilated to a fully contracted pupil. Each of the above mentioned patents is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. None of these references, however, teach a prosthetic eye having an iris comprising photoresponsive polymers. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved prosthetic eye.